


An Ocean Away

by timeladyleo



Series: Herc goes to Zurich AU [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Herc goes to Zurich AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Herc takes the job at Swiss Air and Carolyn doesn't say the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the rest of canon Zurich still happens previous to this, just not the Carolyn/Herc bits at the end of Part 2. I think the rest of it still makes sense, as Martin leaves too.

The only words spoken as Herc drove them back from the airfield were Arthur pointing out a yellow car. Even he only spoke softly, as though not wanting to interrupt the silent conflict going on in the car. Herc considered asking Carolyn if she was certain it was alright for him to leave again but couldn’t find the words to make it sound like he wasn’t being pushy. On top of that, it wasn’t really a conversation to be had with Arthur in the car.

And so the discomfort dragged on. The journey to Carolyn’s house seemed to take far longer than usual, time stretching like a wire to keep them in a limbo of feelings no-one would say. 

The plane was made of gold. Gold! It was so unexpected, so miraculous that Herc had forgotten for a moment all about Zurich and moving and seemingly one sided feelings. Carolyn had more than enough money to save her business, to do whatever she wanted. She’d made sure Martin was going to Swiss Air, but as for MJN, all she had said was that she’d think about what to do with it. 

When they at last arrived, Arthur jumped out of the car straight away to go and say hello to Snoopadoop, leaving Carolyn and Herc alone. “Carolyn.” Herc started. He wanted to tell her that he would drop his job in stupid Zurich in a second if she would just say it; that he loved her and would do anything for her and Arthur. Instead he just looked at her, their eyes locked. She opened the door. 

“Are you staying tonight?” she asked, straight to the point. He could hear the strain in her voice, see the tension in her face as she kept it emotionless. The question was clear, unable to be interpreted in any other way even if Herc wanted to. He nodded. 

“If you’re sure it’s okay, yes.” Carolyn rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, making sure to slam the door with force enough to make it shake. 

“Would I even ask if it wasn’t okay? Just because you’re leaving tomorrow doesn’t mean we are never going to see each other again.” As Herc followed her to the door he smiled slightly at her matter of fact manner when it came to talking about their relationship. 

It had taken her long enough to admit that that was what it was - a relationship and not just an acquaintance or friendship. Herc found himself almost bitter that it was over now after they’d been on the same page for such a short time. No matter how many times he insisted his moving wouldn’t change anything, it would. It would end surprise popping over for tea and cake, it would end weekly dog walks no matter the weather, it would end being rude about bad telly late at night for hours at a time. He knew Zurich would be good for his job, but he wasn’t completely convinced that it would be worth the cost. 

Arthur had immediately put the kettle on when he get in, running straight to the kitchen. Carolyn herded Herc into the living room, and soon after sitting down his cup of tea - milk and two sugars - appeared next to him. The news hummed in the background, a stern faced man in a suit reporting some boring story about a complaining farmer. Seeming totally oblivious to the internal conflicts in the room, Arthur sat himself on his bean bag and asked brightly “Are you looking forward to moving, Herc?” 

All the eyes in the room were on him, even the little porcelain dog on the fireplace, or so it felt. He chuckled awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Moving is a pain, Arthur. No-one looks forward to it.” He smiled at his attempt to evade the feelings dancing around the question. 

“No, I mean Zurich! It must be exciting to be going to a whole other country.” Herc could feel Carolyn’s stare burning into him as he tried to think of ways to keep skating around what Arthur was trying to make him say. 

“I don’t suppose it will be very different to going around the world as per. Travel loses much of its appeal when you do it for a job.” 

“Yeah but what about-” 

“Arthur, why don’t you go and find that lemon cake from the other day.” Carolyn interrupted before Arthur’s questions got any more uncomfortable for Herc or for her. “Check if it’s out of date first.” Arthur got up and left the room without another word. 

Silence. 

Carolyn couldn’t remember the last time the air had been this empty around them, usually filled with teasing and light insults and a comfortable understanding of each other. That was what had changed, even if she wouldn't admit it. She knew Herc didn’t understand why she wanted him to go. Did he think she really did? Did he know she didn’t?

But then, the stupid man would have stayed if she’d asked, pretending that feelings were more important than a job, a salary. It didn’t matter that a position had opened at MJN, because she would never be able to pay enough for him even with her new fortune, and she’d be damned if she was going to cheat another person out of a salary. Going would be better for him. Maybe if she kept saying it she could believe it wouldn’t make it worse for them. 

Saying any of this aloud would be like admitting a weakness. If she missed him, that would prove she cared. And he’d never let her live that down. 

“Carolyn-” he started , breaking off on seeing her face twist in preparation for whatever soppy nonsense he was going to say. 

Deliberately avoiding the subject of leaving, she asked “Do you want more tea? Or I could find Arthur to find something more substantial to eat than cake, if you’d like.” Herc shook his head.

Arthur returned, putting an end to the unstarted conversation with a plate of unevenly sliced cake. He placed it on the table with a grin. Only he ate it, neither Carolyn nor Herc in the mood for cake. After a while of Arthur’s aimless ramble, Carolyn stood and announced that she was going upstairs to read. Loathe as she was to admit it, she was exhausted after dealing with Gordon and finding her plane was made of gold. The last thing she wanted was to deal with more emotional baggage. 

When Herc snuck upstairs later, she pretended to be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Herc’s plane to Zurich was the same as Martin’s the next day, noon. Carolyn had offered Martin a lift seeing as she was already taking Herc. Partly this was to avoid any awkward conversation because Herc wouldn’t say anything soppy with Martin in the car, but also because she wanted to see Martin off too. He had become a part of the almost family they had made, and seeing him leave on a plane that wasn’t GERTI was strange. Heart wrenching, even. 

Douglas had picked Arthur up earlier in the morning. That meant, without a doubt, that they were up to something. Carolyn couldn’t predict what it was, but assumed it was some sort of leaving present. Then again, it was very nearly impossible to guess what was happening when both Douglas and Arthur were scheming. 

The car journey wasn’t as quiet as Carolyn had expected. Herc and Martin chatted away, far more than she had anticipated. Martin was bubbling with excitement, as well he should have been. He was making his break with a big airline, as he deserved, even if it was sad to lose him. Though Herc seemed enthusiastic, there was a sense of falseness under his words as though he did not really believe what he was saying. 

As predicted, Arthur and Douglas were waiting for them at the airport. In Arthur’s hands was a huge, glitter covered ‘good luck!!’ sign that was almost too big to hold properly. It had clearly been made in a hurry, the writing looking like Douglas’ and the rest looking like Arthur’s design. On seeing the three arrive, Arthur handed the sign to Douglas and ran up to them, launching into a hug with Martin. 

Arthur tackled Martin, knocking him back a little. Douglas strolled over, keeping his composure more, but Carolyn noticed the small, sad looks he kept giving Martin when he though he wasn’t looking. She knew them, because they were same ones she kept giving Herc. She just hoped Herc was as oblivious to them as Martin was. 

Martin’s eyes had begun to well with tears when Arthur let go of him at last. He looked at the sign again, smiled and then bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from showing emotion. “When did you do this?”

“Oh, Arthur and I have been planning how to send you off for weeks. The sign was Arthur’s idea.” Arthur beamed at this before diving into Douglas’ bag to fish two small books out. He held them out to Herc and Martin. 

“This was Douglas’ idea. So you don’t forget us.” Carolyn leaned over Herc’s shoulder as he leafed through the pages. It was full of pictures of them, of their trips, of all of them together, smiling. Herc pressed his hand to his mouth in an attempt to not cry himself. 

Martin wasn’t even trying to pretend any more. As calmly as he could he went to Douglas and hugged him, mumbling a thank you. Herc nodded, offering his thanks too, still unable to look away from the book, looking at the pictures for a fifth time. Carolyn imagined that the pages would be worn very quickly. 

Arthur then spent a painstaking amount of time and effort explaining in detail every single part of the sign. Douglas looked like he’d stopped listening three weeks ago and Carolyn had to admit she was only pretending, but Martin and Herc were, for once giving him their full and undivided attention. In a way, Carolyn was proud of Arthur for getting them to listen for once. 

Then again, at this point he could have been presenting an essay on the brilliance of toblerones and yet probably would have listened. 

So long was the explanation that he was barely finished by the time the final call for the gate came through on the loudspeakers. Arthur broke off with a soft ‘oh’ as he realised that this was really the last time he would see either Herc or Martin for some time. He gave the sign back to Douglas who barely reacted and hugged both once again. 

Douglas smiled sadly. “You’d both better go. Theresa’s going to be there to meet you, we’ve sorted it all. I hope your flight’s good.” Douglas caught Herc in a small hug, patting him on the back and concealing his frown where no one could see it. 

“You both have to visit really soon.” Arthur said, forcing his smile - Carolyn could tell that he was because it had the same level of cheeriness that her fake smile had. 

“Of course.” said Herc. He looked at Carolyn, caught her eye and held it. For a moment she thought he was going to come over and hug her. She wouldn’t have protested. Instead he just turned him eyes to the floor, nodded once and started to walk with Martin. 

The remaining three watched them leave without a word as they all but vanished into the crowd, merging with the other holiday goers and businessmen. It would be easier if they were holiday goers. Then they'd be coming back. 

As they reached the gate, Herc looked back over his shoulder. He couldn't see anything but the crowd. If he imagined hard enough he could just make out Carolyn in the distance. 

In some ways Herc felt bad for feeling relieved that he and Martin were at opposite sides of the plane. Martin was obviously more than ready to take his new position, and Herc wouldn’t have been surprised if Martin had just wanted to talk about that all journey. The thing was, Herc really didn’t. Her was looking forward to Zurich, but thinking about it just led to thinking about what he’d left behind. 

He really didn’t want to do that. 

He slept for most of the trip - only an hour or so - but that was far preferable to listening to the annoying children three rows back, or dealing with the shuffling of the man next to him, or talking to the stewardess who kept smiling at him and reminding him that Carolyn though that all cabin crew hated their passengers. Reminding him that even if most of them didn’t, she definitely did. 

On landing he jolted awake. The seat was uncomfortable. Martin met him as they headed for the airport. Herc only half listened to his interesting facts about Zurich airport, something which Martin seemed to have an endless number of. Usually Herc would have had a genuine interest, but at that moment all he wanted was to get to his new flat and start moving in. 

Theresa spotted them before they spotted her. She ran over, hugged Martin and beamed at them both. Herc smiled at her, pleased to see her. For a princess, she was not what he would have expected at all, running around airports wearing casual clothes and hugging pilot boyfriends in public. 

Then, he supposed, she was just a person too. And a very nice one at that. She and Martin chatted about the new job all the way to the taxis. Herc felt a pang of guilt that he hadn’t given Martin enough attention for it, but then Theresa was here now and she wanted to talk about it, and they weren’t bringing him into it which was exactly what he wanted. 

Martin was going back to Vaduz with Theresa, who had her car waiting for them by the taxis. “You could come too, if you want, Herc. We have plenty of rooms.” she offered with a smile. Her shook his head. 

“No, I couldn’t. I have a flat that needs moving into.” He forced a small chuckle, hoping it sounded natural. Theresa didn’t look convinced, but didn’t push.   
“Well, you’re always welcome if you change your mind. If there’s one thing we have plenty of, it’s space.” Her driver had gotten out of the car and started to load Martin’s bags into the back. She waved a hand at Martin who was trying to help her, telling him she was more than capable. 

“Thank you, Theresa.” said Herc, nodding once. She smiled back at him, and he watched as they got in and drove away. 

He sighed, then mentally kicked himself. He had to pull himself together, moping was doing him no good. It was just a new job, for heaven’s sake, and in Europe - not so far away. It wasn’t like he’d gone to the moon. It would be good, he’d get paid and he’d visit often. It was just different. And he’d have to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Though he'd tried to make it as homely as he could, Herc’s new flat still felt empty, lacking anyone else’s mess to tidy up. Everything was where he wanted it and where he’d put it, which meant it was tidy and neat, but it seemed to lack something. Still, it wasn’t like he was ever there for long. If he felt like it he could walk to the airport, though most days he got a taxi. Then he was away on trips, flying around the world, or at least around Europe. 

Martin seemed to be doing well in his new job too. herc never saw him for long, both busy with their own jobs. Despite not being the Captain, Martin seemed happy to be with a big airline. Herc wouldn’t complain at being a Captain, of course he wouldn’t, but the expectation of everyone was the he knew what he was doing at all times. For the most part he did, but he imagined it was nice for someone else to be totally in charge. 

As per, he arrived to the airport ten minutes earlier than he needed to for a flight. They were going to Paris, a standard trip that wouldn’t be hard. He yawned his way into the pilot’s lounge. A few others were in there, some that he knew, most that he didn’t. To his surprise, even if it shouldn't have been surprising at all, Martin was sat reading an aviation magazine. He went over to sit next to him. 

“Hi, Martin.” Herc felt almost bad for interrupting as Martin looked up sharply in surprise. He smiled.

“Herc!” He took that as an invitation to sit down next to Martin. As he did he noticed that the magazine Martin was holding was full of annotations and underlined bits, and was from five years ago. 

“Where are you flying to today then, Martin?” Herc decided this was a safe conversational topic, one that Martin would talk lots about and therefore not about anyone back in Fitton (he’d only spoken to them a few times, and he preferred not to think how negligent he had been there). And, with any luck Martin had checked the rota already and knew which flights they were both on.

“Paris.” he said with a smile. Herc blinked in surprise. It shouldn't have been a surprise, lots of flights went to Paris, but it was a strange coincidence. 

“So am I.” Martin grinned excitedly, which made Herc frown in confusion, because surely Paris wasn’t _that_ exciting. 

“I know! We’re on the same flight.” Martin beamed at Herc who took a moment to process what Martin had said. 

“You’re my FO?” he asked, startled. Of course it was totally possible, it was just something Herc hadn’t at all prepared for. 

“Yes, I am. It’s going to be great to fly with someone familiar. And who gets here early by a normal person’s standard. I mean, the other captains are great but some of them don’t turn up until the last possible moment they can get away with…” Herc couldn't pinpoint the moment he stopped listening. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the thoughts of the inevitable conversation about Fitton. 

He’d gone out of his way to avoid it before. He didn’t want to talk about Carolyn with Martin, not when he already felt bad about not calling her often enough. He wanted to visit, of course he did, but the idea of visiting made him queasy because what if he visited and didn’t want to come back? What if it wasn't what he remembered? 

“Herc?” Martin looked at him hesitantly, snapping him back into reality. 

“Sorry, Martin.” he mumbled, almost ashamed to be avoiding someone he considered a friend. “Lost you totally for a moment then.” 

Martin smiled. “It’s okay. Do you want a coffee?” Herc nodded, thanking him quietly as Martin got up. He slumped back in the chair, running his hands through his hair in despair. He couldn't keep ignoring his problems like this, it wasn't practical. 

When Martin returned, their conversation stayed mundane, discussing the weather report and the clear sky, and the specific technical details of the plane. It was so Martin that Herc couldn’t help but smile. With no one else could a conversation about a plane last so long. 

The call for them to board interrupted them twenty minutes later. Martin jumped up, tossing the cheap polystyrene cup into the nearest bin and waiting for Herc. He had taken to the new job well, and Herc noted that his uniform looked well fitting and smart, something he’d somewhat lacked at MJN. Out of the two of them, the move had certainly benefitted Martin more. Which gave Herc an idea. 

The pre takeoff checklist was done quickly, uninteresting. Martin had already done three laps of the plane, and it was fine, so now all they needed do was wait for the passengers to board. “Tourists going on holiday or going home, do you think?” Herc asked. 

Martin shrugged. “I don’t think they’re tourists at all. They all look like they have fancy briefcases, and suits.” Herc nodded, mentally kicking himself. Of course Martin seen them already. It was fine, he could still keep attention distracted from anything less than lighthearted. He was in control. 

Once they were in the air, Herc smiled at Martin and said “A game?” in the hopes that that would be distraction enough. But as Martin frowned, Herc realised he’d made a massive mistake. 

“They don’t play games in the same way here. I never thought I’d say it, but I miss Douglas’ games, even the ones where he’d tease you for playing badly.” Martin stared out the window, his forehead creased with worry or sadness, Herc couldn’t tell which. Somehow he knew the feeling - Douglas could be annoying and horrible, but there was something fun about flying with him. 

“You’ll never find anyone else with quite the flair for inventing stupid games and then winning them as Douglas.” Herc said, his shoulders slumping as he remembered that Douglas would be flying with someone altogether new. That would wind him up, he never liked the new pilots and in retaliation tried to wind them up as much as he could. Both Herc and Martin had been subject to that. 

“No.” Martin sighed softly. There was a long pause. Herc waited for Martin to say something else though got the sense that Martin was waiting for the same, so he took the opportunity to steer the conversation the way he wanted it again. 

“How’s Theresa?” Herc didn't know her very well, but the times he had met her he had been taken aback at how nice she was, how unlike his preconceptions of a princess. 

“She’s fine. It’s still strange to think that I get to go home to a castle with a princess.” Martin looked down, then glanced at Herc and said “You must miss Carolyn a lot.” 

Trying not to look too affected by the question, Herc forced a smile and said “Yes. I do.” He hoped that would be enough to stop Martin probing further, but luck wasn't on his side. 

“I miss flying with Douglas and Arthur, I’ve barely spoken to them since we came here. I’ve been too busy. I can’t imagine you’ve been any less busy, you must be dying to go and visit.” Herc was quiet for a moment.

He couldn’t exactly tell Martin about how much he longed to see them, to go back and walk the dog, and tease Carolyn about opera and be teased about vegetarianism, and willingly listen to Arthur’s lecture about whatever topic was of his interest, and hell, even let Douglas waft a cheese tray in his face again pretending to forget he didn’t eat it. He’d happily take all of that again. He’d willingly go back if it meant he could spend more than a few minutes on the phone to Carolyn every now and again. 

He didn’t want to tell Martin he’d been neglecting their calls either. Not on purpose, but under guise of being busy because he didn’t want to have to think about putting the phone down again. He didn’t want to tell Carolyn he loved her to be met with a pause. 

“Yes.” was all he said. There was no point in pretending, he missed them almost every second he was away from them. He just wondered if they missed him the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how it got to be such a long time since the last update, and to anyone out there who actually cares about this story - thank you for reading and I hope if by some remote chance you have been waiting for this, that you enjoy it!

Of course, if Arthur was in the house it could never be truly empty, but Carolyn couldn’t help but feel the sense that something was missing. Specifically someone. Herc. 

Not that she could ever admit that out loud. But in the privacy of her own thoughts, she allowed herself to take note of the missing noise of the newspaper in the morning, or the fewer mugs and plates to wash, or the way even Arthur seemed to miss Herc being around. Even he seemed quieter, not having someone to pester all hours of the day with random nonsense. 

Douglas too was furious at Herc having gone - not because he missed Herc at all, but because him going meant that Carolyn had had to hire another pilot. Another _captain_ , which Douglas felt totally unjust because he’d been at MJN for long enough that he deserved a promotion. Carolyn had told him that she didn’t give a damn what he thought he deserved, and that he was lucky to have a job at all. 

That had been a hell of an argument. 

She sent Arthur on all the flights for some time after that, trying to pretend she didn’t care that she had let down one of her closest friends. She had been in a foul mood since Herc had gone, and she knew it. Though it had only been a few months, it felt like a whole lifetime. She kept catching herself thinking things like that and reprimanded herself for being so emotional. The problem was that she _was_. God, how she hated it! This was why she had sworn she was never getting involved in relationships and feelings again, and here she was pining of all things. The worst bit was that even Arthur had noticed that she was deliberately trying to be out when Herc usually called, though mercifully he hadn’t said anything. She imagined he didn’t understand why. She wouldn’t have been able to give a satisfactory answer. 

September was drawing to a close and all the leaves on the trees were beginning to brown. Snoopadoop got manically excited over falling leaves, launching herself into the air to miss them altogether. Carolyn paid her no notice, holding her lead in her hand in case she needed to round the dog up in a hurry. Fortunately, it was a chill morning and few people were around. 

She put her free hand in her pocket. She hadn’t realised just quite how cold her knuckles had been until warmth tingled in them again, making her shiver and scowl. Herc would have laughed at that. He'd have made some quip about gloves. Herc. Why had she let him go? She knew why of course, because she had thought it would have been easier to pretend that she didn't care and let him go than admit any semblance of feeling. 

How wrong she had been! At the time it had been a fantastic idea, that they could still be in this relationship but with even fewer stakes than before because now she wouldn’t see him all the time and therefore wouldn’t be wrapped up in caring. it turned out that distance only amplified everything. Distance was proving to her that she was wrong. 

But she couldn’t admit any of this now, not to anyone and least of all to Herc. She breathed out, slowly, watching as her warm breath condensed into a cloud in front of her. It would be hypocritical to want him back now, surely, after she had spent such a long time persuading him that he ought to go. 

She hadn’t realised quite how untrue that was. Was it selfish of her to want him to stay? After all, he would have had to become redundant, and there was no way she could afford him at OJS. It would be unfair to underpay someone else, and even worse if it was deemed acceptable because of love. 

Love.

She laugh out loud to herself, bitterly enough to bring Snoopadoop running to see if she had been called. Carolyn crouched down and ruffled the dog’s ears, smiling as she rolled over, enjoying the attention. “What am I going to do, Snoopy? Look at me, this is ludicrous.” She chuckled again. Absolutely ridiculous. 

Who knew that happiness could be found in other people? Who knew that longing like this could exist beyond the television? 

Certainly she did now. The sun was low and orange on the horizon, scattering bronze over the thin clouds. Herc usually called before he left for a flight when it fell at a convenient time of morning - like right now. It had been a week or so since his last call, so it was due. “Come on then.” she said, clipping Snoopadoop lead back on. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to miss it or not, but walked quickly anyway. 

Arthur was in the kitchen when she got back, the kettle pinging to announce - as though the sound of boiling water wasn't sign enough - that it had boiled. He noticed her and went straight for another cup, not even needing to ask. Snoopadoop launched through to greet him, jumping more or less into his arms. Carolyn followed more slowly. 

“Hi mum. Good walk?” Arthur beamed as he poured the tea, stabbing the teabags with a spoon in impatience for them to brew. 

“Cold. Snoopadoop enjoyed herself.” She sat down, and Arthur pushed her cup towards her. “Thank you, dear.” 

As though seeming to hear what she was thinking, Arthur said “Herc called.”

Carolyn couldn’t decide if she was relieved or disappointed. Her hand tightened around the handle. Keeping decidedly neutral, she said “Oh, did he?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. He said he was flying to Paris today, and got me to write down where he was going for the next few weeks.” 

“Why?” 

“He says he has a plan, and I didn’t really understand it all, but I think he’s basically wondering if we’ll bump into each other. Doesn’t that sound brilliant?” 

This time, Carolyn was sure of her emotion - cold dread. This was a plan, and it was a horrible one. Herc knew as well as she did that where they flew was completely up to her. Just glancing at the list in front of Arthur, written in his perpetually childish all-caps, she could see they would cross paths at least once.

Even without speaking to him, this was clearly a question - do you want to see me? Carolyn could be cruel, she could cancel their flights - she would have to now Arthur had seen the list - and lie, telling him that nothing was planned. Of course, they would both know she could order them to fly to meet him, but at least that wouldn’t be an outright rejection. It would just be another maybe. 

Or they could cross paths. She wanted nothing more than to see him, and clearly from this scheming he was missing them as much as he claimed to be.Why did agreeing feel so much like conceding? Why did it feel like she was losing when the only battle she was having was against herself?

“Mum?” Arthur said. He had put his spoon down, having stirred in all five piles of sugar and was cradling his tea with a look of concern. 

“Sorry, Arthur. What?” She tried to look like she was smiling genuinely, but knew Arthur wouldn’t be fooled. He was good when it came to feelings, he could sense when things were wrong and seemed to instinctively know what to do to cheer someone up. Not for the first time, Carolyn found herself wishing for that sort of openness. 

“Don't we have that trip to Berlin next week? We could meet then!” He beamed at the idea. It hadn't been easy on Arthur either. He had become so used to having Herc around, so to lose Herc’s more or less permanent presence was strange. “He really misses you, you know. And he means it. I don’t think he'd lie about that sort of thing, not like some people. I think he’s quite good at relationships.” 

Carolyn chuckled. There he was again, her sweet, deluded son. Of course he would see four marriages not as a failing of relationships, but as an ability to have that many. She never failed to be amazed at how different they could be. What she saw as a loss, he saw as a gain. She saw the end and feared it, where he feared that things may never begin. 

Sadly, this time he was wrong. Four marriages really did indicate someone who couldn’t sustain a meaningful relationship. But then, it had been almost two years, and Herc didn’t seem to be any less infuriatingly infatuated. 

“I think we do, yes. Would you like to see him?” Carolyn smiled. Yes, this was a winning strategy. If Arthur desperately wanted to go, she could deflect attention from herself and her own mess of feelings. 

“Oh yes please! It would be brilliant!” Arthur’s smile reached up to his eyes and pushed any of the worry out of them. 

“I will see what our plans are.” 

“He asked you to email. He thought that might be easier than a phone call.” 

Damn him, yes it would be. Stupid man. He just had to go and be right all of the time. He just had to be far enough away to make her miss him.


End file.
